


Draft that i kinda like

by spaceforest



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, No Beta, No Lesbians Die, POV First Person, bc i think its not that bad, girl with a dumb crush, not graphic but i can change the rating if needed, the fact that this tag exists-, there is a mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceforest/pseuds/spaceforest
Summary: I havent published anything in around 7 years and this was from my 'creative fase' and i decided that it deserved to be out here.Its basically just a dumb lesbian with a crush.





	Draft that i kinda like

She was beautiful. A head of messy dark hair and tired knowing eyes that you knew would be your downfall.

The moment you saw her your world stopped. She was screaming at someone, fire in her eyes and ice in her words. She was out for blood.

A little boy cowered behind her, tears running down his face as if competing with the blood that fell from his forhead. She was a tall wall of stone that refused to let the words and punches of the bullies touch him.

For a second you forgot how to breathe as she lauched herself to one of the aggressors. All of her moved with a force that you had only seen in videos of hurricanes. She was a force of nature and you were living for it.

From then on, everywhere you went, there she was. Maybe she had always been but now you where so painfully aware of her.

At your favourite coffee shop, with books scatered around her and eyes focoused on her laptop, sipping on a cup of hot coffee while the sunlight hit her just right, making her look otherwordly - as if she ever had been close to mortal.  
Maybe you should find another place for studying.

It wasn't love. Love at first sight was silly, how can someone love another without talking to them? Without knowing them? It wasn't love.

You had just never seen anyone like her.

She was like a storm - beautiful to see as light cuts through the night sky in the distance. Its fun to count the seconds until you hear the thunder. Its peaceful to hear the rain pour and wind howl, knowing you are safe at home.  
Its not so great when you are freezing outside. So you kept your distance.

The first time you spoke was at a library.It was a contrast to the first time you saw her, a quiet drizzle outside and the sound of pages turning instead of screaming. 

You thought you could escape her here ever since she occupied your other study places. 

You were wrong.

So there she was, curious eyes and a kind smile.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full..." - it wasn't, but you didn't mind and nodded anyway - "I'm Sarah by the way."

You faintly heard thunder in the distance. And wondered how long it would take for the storm to hit.

"Millie."

**Author's Note:**

> There might be some gramar mistakes so please tell me if you find some


End file.
